Waiting For You
by SweetNoNameNemo
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight about Kikyo. Who will he choose? My very first one-shot.


I turned over to look at the clock. I groaned. It was only 4 AM. Three more hours until I had to get up. This had been happening a lot lately.  
_Inuyasha... _

Right, Inuyasha. The very thing that had her lying here awake all of these lonely nights. We had a fight. About Kikyo. Come on, I had every right to be angry! He kissed me and then ran off to Kikyo!  
Still though.. I miss him. Even though things are less complicated here in the modern times, the Feudal Era feels more like home. He made it so. _Despite our differences and his temper, I... I.. love him. Wait...  
Did I just say what I think I said...? _I got up to gaze at the moon from the window. To my surprise, my eyes began to moisten.

"Even so, all he ever thinks about is Kikyo. He'll never see my feelings for him. Ever..." Her voice cracked, the tears now falling at a steady pace down her cheeks and from her chin. _I wonder if he knows what he's doing to me.. to my heart. _I shook my head. _Of course not. Maybe if he took the time to see how he was hurting others, he wouldn't do things like this. Unless..._

_It wasn't me he loved._

I held myself in my arms, no longer caring about the tears that fell. _I was never meant to be in the Feudal Era. If it hadn't been for that one fated day, he and I would never have met.  
Do I wish that we never- No! Of course not. Without him- _My breath hitched.

_Without him, I could never be the person I am today. _I plopped back down on my bed, landing with my face in the pillow. Slowly, I turned my head to the side.

"Why, Inuyasha? Why do you do this to me?" I whispered, closing my eyes. I soon fell into a light sleep. It seemed like it had only been a few minutes when the alarm went off. I lightly pressed the reset button and rubbed my eyes.  
The sun had just risen over the horizon. _Wow, I actually slept for more than an hour. _I crawled out of bed and went in the bathroom. I put on my school uniform and ran the brush through my hair a few times. I grabbed my book bag and hurried downstairs.  
"Good morning." I said with as much joy as I could muster. Apparently it wasn't much, because I got a couple of worried looks. My mother, who was washing dishes, stopped in her tracks and stared at me.  
"Kagome sweetheart, why are you dressed for school? Its Saturday." She asked, concern written in her voice. _Saturday? You've got to be kidding me! _I thought, my eye twitching at the realization.  
"Oh. I forgot. I'm gonna go put my bag upstairs then." I replied, laughing nervously. I went up the stairs and into my room, tossing my bag in the corner. _Oh come on! I don't even get to distract myself in school? The world is definitely out to get me. Wait! Maybe... _

I went over to my closet to look through my clothes. I sifted through the clothes until I came to a white halter cardigan with an outline of pink flowers sewn in it. I took it off the hanger and tossed it on the bed. I continued to sift through the clothes until I found what I wanted. A pink tank top and some simple faded blue jeans.

I put the outfit on, carefully tying the bow to the cardigan to make sure it was even. I pulled my hair back loosely and picked up a pair of light pink flip flops. I picked up a pink purse, put in a few necessities, and headed back downstairs.  
"I'm going out. I'll be home in a little while." I said as I slid on my flip flops. I walked out of the house, taking in the shrine as if I had never seen it before. It had been so long since I was home. The place was almost foreign to me now. Just as I began down the stairs to the entrance of the shrine, my three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came running to me.  
"Kagome you're well!" Ayumi exclaimed. I smiled slightly. _As well as someone can be when-  
_"Lets all go hang out! It's been ages since we last hung out!" Yuka suggested. All the girls were up for it, so I tagged along for the distraction. We walked into town and to a restaurant to get something to eat.

"So Kagome, what's going on with this Inuyasha guy?" Eri asked, giving me the look that said if I didn't answer she would just keep asking. I sighed.  
"Nothing really." I replied. _Nothing good anyway..._

"Oh come on! You have to give us more than that! Is he still the bad boy, two timing scoundrel I remember?" Yuka asked, leaning forward with interest. Why had I not remembered that hanging out with them would only lead to questions about Inuyasha?  
"Yuka!" Ayumi scolded. _He is a two timer, but-  
_"What? Just curious." Yuka replied, laughing a little. I sipped my drink slowly and looked out the window.

_Inuyasha, will you come back for me this time? _  
"Hello! Earth to Kagome!" Yuka called, waving her hands in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Huh?" I replied. _I don't think I can take this much longer... _I fake coughed for a moment and got up.  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Ayumi asked. I continued to cough.  
"Sorry guys, I don't think I'm quite well enough to be out right now." I said between coughs. I darted out of the restaurant and headed straight for home. When I got to the door, I slid out of my flip flops.  
"I'm home." I announced, shutting the door behind me. No answer. _Where is everybody? _I scanned the house for them and found a note in the kitchen.

_Kagome,_

_Out shopping for groceries. Grandpa is with me and Sota went to a friend's house._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Groceries huh?" I said to myself. _Well I guess that means I'm alone for today. _I headed upstairs to my room and put my purse down on my desk.  
"Hey Kagome." A familiar voice said. I froze in my tracks.  
"Inuyasha!" I shouted. _He came back for me. _I felt tears welling up in my eyes. His facial expression changed.  
"Hey no crying!" He commanded. I laughed through my tears and wiped them away. I gazed at him and smiled.  
"What?" He asked, embarrassed. He crossed his arms and turned his head away.  
"You came back for me.." I pointed out. He looked at me, confused.  
"Well of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" He asked, his face changing a second later. He must have remembered why I ran off.

"Kagome," He started.  
"Yes?" I replied. My heart was pounding. Just his presence did that to me, but now I was worried about what he was going to say. _Kikyo or me, Inuyasha?  
_"I've been thinking..." He continued. A lump grew in my throat. This didn't sound like it was going to be good.

"And I've realized that chasing after Kikyo is a waste of time." He said. My ears began to ring. _What does this mean? Does he want me? _My heart still pounded ferociously.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered, gazing right into my eyes.  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" I asked, my stomach fluttering.  
"I love you." He said, pulling me into a passionate kiss. My heart began to sing as I kissed him back.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled, picking me up bridal style.  
"We're going back now." Inuyasha said. Usually, I'd be in complete protest by now, but I just nodded. I knew I'd probably never be coming back here again. As much as I'd miss my family, he was my focus now.

Everything was going to be different now. I couldn't wait.


End file.
